The Last Night They Have
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: "Do you want to experience love?" Hei asked quietly. "What do you mean?" Suou's eyes widen. This is the untold story from Darker than Black season 2.


**Hello everyone, this is my first fic in darker than black and obviously my favorite pairing is Hei x Suou. Actually, my sister gave me the second season before the first. I think it's a really great anime and I just thought that after the chain of misery in Suou's life, she deserves to get what she want for once—at least one, and I think it's Hei. So I made this. The setting is one night before the final battle, the night where Hei realized that Suou is in love with her. Please, enjoy…**

**Oh, I own nothing.**

**M**

-The untold…-

He knows she longed him from the way she looks at him. He knows she wants him from the way she treats him. He knows she loves him from the way she hates him.

He knows he love her, he guesses. He did stop drinking for her sake. He doesn't even know since when this feelings start, he thought that his one and only heart is for Yin only, although it's dead for once, but even when it died, he could still felt his feelings towards Yin. Now he can feel everything, but why, why does is not Yin…? Why her…?

"Hei…" her cold voice called him in the middle of the dark, drawing the black reaper attention from the crescent moon outside the window.

"What is it?" the man asked, staring at her fatigued figure. Suou Pavilichenko already sat on her futon, her body wrapped in a white pajama that he bought for her earlier, the same model with July. Her eyes pinned to her blanket.

"I can't sleep," she answered slowly.

"Don't lie to me," he knew it straightly. "What is really bothering you?"

She finally looked at him. "I told you, I can't sleep," she repeated. "Could you probably… help me?" then she asked shyly.

He caught some hope in her tone, and because of that it's better for him to reject the request and stay on the couch he sit right now, he can simply tells her that he's tired and order her to force her body to sleep. But then again, his body betrays his mind for once more. He stood from the couch and took some paper on the table, then walked quietly to the girl side, carefully not to wake July the doll that's been asleep safe and sound.

"Do you know how to make a star?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"No," she shook her head. He handed her a piece of paper. "You can start it by fold this side like this," Hei started explaining when Suou received the paper. "Try it," his fingers are busily working.

The girl obeyed. "Where's Mao?" she asked about the momonga absence quietly, sometimes she glances to Hei's un-finish paper crane.

"He will be out for two hours, I asked him to check something for me," Hei answered, hands stick to the paper. He paused for a moment, waiting for Suou to finish her last folding.

"Was it Yin? Do you asked him to check Yin?" the red haired girl asked hesitantly.

"No, it's nothing about Yin," he wondered, why he answered her in the first place.

"Oh," Suou mumbled, her expression has relaxed a bit. "I don't know you know this kind of things," she smiled to her paper.

"What kind of things?" Hei's star is finished and he putted it on the floor.

"Folding star, creating a star," Suou looked up. "How is it?" then she showed her finished star to him.

"It's fine and folds correctly. I think you already expert in paper crane technique," Hei could have cared less.

Suou putted her paper star on her blanket. "My mom used to teach me, but I guess it's not my real memory," she smiled to the star. "I can't really tell the difference, I don't even know which are my own memories and which are Suou, or which are memories that Shion created for me," and added sadly.

Hei watched her silently. "Didn't I tell you," he carefully lifted his right arm and putted it on Suou's top hair. "That I only know about you, to me, Suou is you," and caressed it roughly.

Her cold eyes softened. "I heard everything, your conversation with Mao. You said that I'm incomplete," then admitted quietly. "And that Mao said I'm fall in love with you," she straightly looked into his eyes. Hei stunned, his arm movement stopped straightly. "Is it true?"

Hei pulled his arm. "Have you experienced love?" he didn't know why he asked this.

"I guess, I thought I have…" Suou blushed. That is the first humanly sweet expressions he saw on her for the first time.

"Do you want to experience it?" he know he have to stop, right now. "Do you want to experience love, tonight?" but he didn't.

"What do you mean?" Suou eyes widen in surprise.

"We never know what will happen tomorrow. What if tonight, is our last chance of being together?" Hei smiled mischievously and looked at his own star on the floor.

"Do you mean, you have feelings towards me?" Suou yelled. Hei's expression turn colder, clearly he doesn't like her boldness. "Sorry," so Suou apologized quietly. "I think I hope too much."

Hei glanced to July, wondered if the doll is really sleeping. "My question is simple, do you want to experience love?" then he returned his attention towards the girl.

Suou looks hesitant. "Yes," but then she nodded.

"When two people love each other, what do you think they will do first?" Hei also nodded and asked again.

"Umm, tell how they feel to each other?" Suou guessed.

"It doesn't have always by words, sometimes act is more effective. So I need a physical opinion," Hei gave her a small smile. It's quite surprising, odd, but nice enough for Suou to seeing him smiling a lot tonight. Of course the smile doesn't last long, especially if Suou answers come late, his expressions will transform quickly to be no expressions.

"Holding hands?" the girl threw her second chance.

Without any doubt or a single hesitate, Hei right palm already held her left palm. "And then?" his dark eyes is piercing Suou's soul.

Suou blushed even harder, she can't believed what she is experiences right now. The man she hate, the man she love, is holding her hands, it's like a dream come true, it's even beyond her wildest dream. Since she became a contractor she never thought of it this far.

_It's warm_, she thought. "Hug?" then answered doubly.

Hei let her palm go and slipped his hands under her blanket, he put one on her back and the other on the crook of her knee. Suou gasped when she feels herself lifted from her futon, she held her breath when she tucked on his lap, and nearly die in happiness when Hei strong arms spread around her protectively and embraces her. She closed her eyes, leaned on his chest, and feeling his heart beat, and absorbed his warmth.

"Next?" he knew she's feeling the sensation, so he asked another question after their silent about five minutes.

She looked up. No hesitant or fear on her eyes. "A kiss on the cheek," she said.

He cupped her face gently, bowed his head and kisses both her cheek. Suou had goosebumps and a tickling sensation on her belly_. His lips are cold_, she said to herself. "A kiss on forehead," she said again before Hei even asked.

Hei removed her fringe with his free hand and moved his lips upward, kissing her forehead, he even put a pressure there. "And finally?" then he putted his own forehead on hers and whispered.

"Lips…" Suou touched his lips with her right index finger unconsciously.

"What do you know about kiss on the lips?" Hei did not straightly proceed.

"Teach me," Suou blushed and avoiding his eyes.

He smiled again. "First, we need to be face to face," swiftly, he changed Suou sit position to be face to face with him. Her legs are spreading on each side of his hip, and he could feel her pulse beat quickly. "Are you scared?"

"No, I'm just trying to anticipate the next feelings after this," Suou shook her head. It is true but also a lie, she is scared.

Hei waited until he certain that nothing scaring her. "We're going to do the standard first. I'm just going to place my lips upon yours. Ready?" he finally continued. Suou nodded surely, so without waiting any more second, Hei leaned his head forward, and putted his lips on Suou's, pressed it gently. It lasted about five seconds. "It's okay to breathe, you know," he smiled as he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm nervous," Suou face is really red, but she tried to stay calm. It's true that it is not possible to be calm at a time like this, but she have to in order to keep Hei's mood stabile, she don't have a time for shy or squeal, only normal girl with normal life who's having those chances.

"You'll die if you don't breath," Hei warned her. She sighed and nodded in understandment. "Next, open mouth kissing."

"What am I supposed to do?" Suou asked confusedly.

"Just stay still, I will lead the way," Hei grabbed one of her palm with his, while the other cupped her face.

"Ok," Suou smiled. She closed her eyes as Hei leaned leisurely closer to her. Right now, not only his lips place upon her, his first strike is opened his lips a bit and kiss Suou's lower lip. Suou's neck firm, she wants to do something but she scared she will do it wrong.

"It's alright," Hei whispered into her mouth. "Open it. Strike me back, but not too bold."

Hearing that has giving her the courage to try. She opened her mouth, sending her breath to his. Bravely trying to take his upper lip and nibble it. A tiny smack sound creates every time they pulled back for air.

Hei was surprised. Her action has begun to send him thrill, it's both relaxing and addictive for him. "Now, upper body movement and tongue. Have you heard about French kiss?" Hei pulled back, creating the loudest smack sound in the room. Suou looked a bit disappointed because he let her go, but after this she won't feel that way anymore. Without her knowingly, Hei start a bit impatient with their process and tried to move quicker to the next step. Not because he doesn't like the previous one, but because he realized that he wants to be more intimate. She looked flushed and a bit out of breath, it somehow sent him to be more curious, and of course want her more.

"Uh huh. Where am I supposed to put my arms?" Suou nodded and lifted her arms.

"My waist, but after we begin it's up to you where to put it, just follow your instinct," Hei took her arms and putted them around his waist.

"Ok," Suou watched him as he putted his left arm around her body and pulled her closer until their chest meet and there's no distance between them, while his other hand cupped her face. She gasped when he's crushing his lips to hers. First still open mouth kissing, then her heart beat grow fast instantly when something wet brushed her lower lip, he have licked her, and now he sucked her lightly, demanded for entrance.

Suou opened her mouth and found Hei's tongue strike into her, exploring her mouth and poke teasingly to some corner. She giggled, his tongue taste like sausage with barbeque sauce, and it's not even cold anymore, his mouth warm. She wondered did he eat the menu before he comes to pick her and July. She decided she wants to try, so she pushed his tongue aside with hers and enters his mouth. She was thrilled when Hei suddenly let a small groaned. The truth is, Hei was stunned when their tongue meet, when she's biting his lips lightly, he didn't expect she understands this French kissing that quickly. He sucked her tongue and savored it, her taste like sweet bun. He realized that she has turned him on, he could feel his lower area hardened, he caress her back intimately, and although he warned himself not to make this any deeper, he leaned to her more and deepen the kiss. He could feel Suou's hands up to his shoulder, hugging his neck, stroking his hair, she also grow bolder and pressed her body to his.

She moaned and Hei bring her down to lay on her futon. Her knee is slightly brushing his pants and now he the one who moans. "Stop," he finally pulled up. He quite surprise with their state right now, both of them are out of breath, she laid down while he crawl on top of her, and he just realized how pretty she was with her crimson hair let loose and spreading on the futon. "July can hear us," Hei sent his gaze to July.

"What now?" Suou voice snapped him. "Adults have another thing to do after this, right? I also saw it in movie," her face is really flushed.

"You mean sex?" Hei guessed straightly.

"Yes," Suou nodded.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Hei asked.

"I guess," Suou's brows twitching.

"You're not sure?" Hei back glanced to July. Who can guarantee this doll is still sleeping right now?

"I'm sure then, I want to have sex with you!" Suou exclaimed.

"You know that you can get pregnant right? Do you want to risk that?" Hei dropped his head, looking at her.

"First of all, I know I love you, and you said tonight could probably be our last time together, so yes I want to do it, after all I'm just a copy, if I'm pregnant I have nothing to loose," Suou stated.

"You have nothing to loose, but it will add more responsibility in my pocket," Hei argued.

"Second, why don't we help each other? I know that grown man have some needs to release their sexual tension. I know that you at least physically attracted to me, because I could feel a bulge on your pants brushing my vagina. So why don't we use each other tonight?" Suou second opinion was enough to make Hei's eyes widen in surprise.

"Who told you all this?" Hei inquired.

"Norio's father. He was the one who taught me that I have to take care myself since my first period of menstruation," Suou said honestly.

"I'll make sure you're not hanging around him for next time, not without me," Hei decided.

"Third," Suou continued. "I know that you have condom in your purse. I heard that you said to Mao that you see me in you, and that you are not considered me as a sister," her words have sent Hei to a total confused state. When did she look inside his purse? "But please, be honest with me now, why did you come back?" she looked at him pleadingly.

Hei is not answering, instead he stands up and leaving Suou to the bathroom. The girl sits up quickly and watched him in disappointment when the bathroom door closed. She decided to let him be, so she took her star and played it with her hands.

"Am I asking too much?" she wondered and talked to herself. Yes, she probably was asking too much. Hei already held her hand, he taught her how to kiss, and they even had the real kiss. So why could she possibly wants more? Aren't it enough? Hasn't she satisfied?

"Suou," Hei's voice is small, but she could still hear him calling her name. She's drawing her attention away from the star to the bathroom door.

There he stands, giving her sign to come with him. Confused but also curious, she followed his instruction.

"Does it fine?" Hei asked while closing the door behind them.

"Uh, yes," Suou answered slowly, she can't believe what she sees right now. Hei has arranged three pile of blanket and one big fluffy pillow in the bathtub, just like when Suou and July slept together at the Love Hotel.

Suou's body went freeze when suddenly Hei stood behind her. "Are we going to do this?" he muttered as he lacing their fingers together.

"Yes," she let her hands go off him and spun around to meet his eyes.

Straightly after that, Hei's hands flew to her waist, he lifted her from the floor and putted her to stands up on the side of the bathtub, so that she's higher than him. Then he started kissing her, fiercely. His hands are running up and down on Suou's back, While Suou's hand stroking his hair and pulled his face as close as she can. After about a minute French kissing, Hei move his lips to her chin, down to her neck, licking and settled there.

"Here," Suou's took one of his hands and slipped it under her pajama. She started to be impatient.

He started rubbing her cold belly gently. Slowly but sure, his hand finds its way to her breast. The sensation when their cold skin met has driven them mad. Suou find her buttons opened by Hei's impatient hand, she herself has jerk his t-shirt over his head and throw it aimlessly. Now, only Suou's panties and Hei's boxer remained. Carefully they stepped into the bathtub, without breaking the kisses. Gently, Hei laid Suou upon the blanket while he remains on top of her.

They stopped for a while just to take a look each other naked body, and make sure if they want to proceed. He just realized that she has the curve, he is sure that she'll grow into that one beautiful woman one day. She realized that his body is well trained, his muscles are well shaped, there are scars—but that just makes him more attractive.

She lifted her hands and trailed every inch of his chest, his bicep. "Go on…" she almost pleaded.

He leaned and kissed her lips passionately, then moved to her left ear and nibbles it, drawn his head on the crimson sea of her hair. His hands are busily playing with her nipples. She moaned and he received it as a sign for him to proceed. He left her ear, giving her butterfly kisses on her neck, down to her chest, and finally to the valley of her breast. He squeeze her right breast lightly before finally took it into his mouth, he sucked it lightly and poke the nipple teasingly with his tongue. One of his arms tenderly played with her other nipple, while the other checked her panties.

_Good, she's already wet,_ he thought.

"W-what are you doing?" Suou reflexes pushed him away when she feels her panties remove and his fingers touch her vagina. It's both odd (finding someone except herself touching her there) and sent wave to her spine at the same time, like narcotic.

"Your sexual organ is still very fragile, I can't just enter you, it will hurt and probably affect you badly," Hei started to rub it lightly.

"It will affect me since we're doing it, right?" Suou tried to sound as normal as she can, it's so hard since she was in bliss.

"I'm trying to minimize the effect," without warning, Hei enters her with a finger slowly.

"Ahh!" Suou moaned loudly, she unconsciously stroke his hair and dug her nails to his back. He pushed his fingers further inside, and starts to play it inside her. "I thought it's supposed to be hurt? But all I can feel is pleasure," she yelped, breathless.

Hei smiled. "I'm glad to hear that," then he crushed his lips to hers to redeem her shouts. She moans into his mouth, louder when he added another finger to her opening and play scissors inside. Her body moved in some wild rhythm, her foot is rubbing his up and down on purpose.

"Deeper…" she licked his lips. Shockingly, now she's the one who gained control on their kiss.

Hei moaned and kicked his boxer away, it took a lot of efforts, especially because he didn't want to ruin their movements. "Suou, take mine," he stopped kissing her, his face flushed and he sound almost plead.

It's hot, she just realized that both of their bodies are covered in sweat. Her face turned into a dark shade of red when she realized that his boxer already slipped off, that his manhood is pressing against her tummy. The first manhood she ever sees. "L-like this?" she carefully grabbed his.

"Ngh.." he accidently release a sharp breath of pleasure, made her face redder. "Good, now squeeze it," he nodded and gave her signal to continue.

"I will probably hurt you?" she looked doubt.

He chuckled. "You're not. Just go by your instinct," leaned and kissed her cheek softly. "Now, move your hand up and down," then back up and gave her the instruction. She nodded and proceeds. He groaned loudly and started playing his fingers in her again. "Suou…" hearing him calling her like that (plus his fingers inside her) has made her even wilder, now she's brave enough to squeeze his manhood and increase the pace of her hand.

"Oh!" Suou gasped five minutes later, when her juice spat out.

"I really do make you horny, am I?" Hei pulled his fingers slowly and wipe it dry with the blanket under him.

"Now what?" Suou let his cock off. She already reached her climax, but yet for Hei, to him Suou's hands still moved too gentle.

"Now that we are wet enough, I can enter you fully," Hei sits up and took something on the side of the bathtub. The condom that Suou saw. "Do you want to try to dress me?" he asked when he realized Suou's head up from the pillow and watched him curiously.

"May I?" she sits up and asked happily.

He nodded. After that she dressed him with his instructions, and after she finished, she laid back again with him on top, typical. He tempted to try another style, but his sense still work about Suou's still-fragile-vagina.

He spread her feet around him, and enters her slowly at first, than deeper.

"Now this is hurt quite a bit," he stopped when Suou's face flinch in pain. He probably too big for her, she'll ready for him in a couple of years.

"It's alright, don't be afraid. I'll try as gently as I could, the pain will disappear," he leaned and trailing her upper body with kisses to attract her attention from the pain. He finally enters her fully and begins to pump. She cried in pain, so he has to seal her lips with his, caressing her hair gently to calmed her. He then stopped after her cried of pain has turned into the moaned of bliss.

"Better?" he repositions himself and begins to pump harder.

"A lot, oh!" she gasped when he moved faster. Go by instinct, she wrapped her feet around his waist, hands dug to his back. "Oh my… Hei!" she yelled, pulled his face to his breast. Her hips started to meet his rhythm and she moved up and down.

"Suou…" Hei called her name, he moved upward to bit her lips. In a moment later, with their constant move and growing passion, Suou has once again met her climax, and Hei met his. He pulled out from her carefully and stepped out from the bathtub quietly.

She wants to see what he was doing, but her limbs are too tired to move. She could only hope that he'll join her again. Fortunately, what Hei doing right now is pulled off the condom, cleaned his manhood, and took another clean blanket. In a moment later he stepped in back and laid next to Suou, covered their naked body with the newly blanket.

Suou moved closer to his chest and leaned there, while Hei spreading his arm to gave her a better space to squeeze with him, and embracing her. They laid there together, in silent. Quietly gaze to the fake starry skies outside the bathroom windows.

"We done it…" Suou muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Hei asked, his fingers caressing her upper arm.

"Satisfy, fills with happiness. I hope there will be next time," she looked up to his face honestly.

"Hmph," Hei held back his laughter.

"Did you also said that to her?" suddenly Suou's looked concerned.

"What?" Hei didn't understand.

"When you both are going to have sex? Did you also say that _this is probably our last time together_ to her?" her eyes searched him sadly. Her palms clench into fist on his chest.

"You mean Yin?" Hei asked.

"Of course. Do you love her?" Suou nodded, she looked annoyed with his previous question. He didn't have to confirm it, everybody knew that who she meant was Yin, hearing her from name from his lips has light a fire inside her.

"I don't understand," Hei muttered.

"Huh?" Suou looked confused.

"Does that even matter?" his next question has silenced her. "I'm here with you, you're the only one I see right now, Suou," and his next words has warming her heart.

She rolled to be able face to face with him, now she's on top of him, her breast pressing his chest. "Do you love me?" her gaze softened.

"No," he answered straightly. She didn't look disappointed, nor reflected another expression. "But I do care about you, a lot. You're important for me," he reached up to touch her cheek.

"Really?" she titled her head to kiss his palm.

"For me now, you are my first priority. Is that enough?" Hei moved his hand from his cheek to the back of her head, caressing her hair gently, he looked serious, his dark eyes can't lie no more, not at the girl in front of him (and probably for a girl who had been called as Izanami).

"Probably," Suou sighed and smiled.

"Probably?" Hei chuckled. This girl is innocent, he pity her, not because she's a copy, like he said—he only know her as Suou, but because a girl this kind shouldn't probably involved in conflict, in the middle of blood bath. Then again, he probably wouldn't meet her if she's not involved. It confused and tired him at the same time.

"What are you thinking?" Suou's voice has drawn him back to present. She's beautiful, simply beautiful with stars light illuminating her pale skin.

"Us," he smiled and rubbed her naked back.

"What about it?" she giggled.

"If we have more time together after this is all over, I might ask you on a date, then I will send you and July home wherever it is. Then I will settle, try to live normal, have a family…" Hei explained.

"I would love to," Suou nodded. "I would love to become your family, your someone who will always stay by your side," it's kinda cute for Hei to see her responded to him are serious.

"You're still very young, the police will catch me because I commits a crime," Hei teased her.

"But that means you agree? It's okay for me to be your… wife?" Suou blushed and asked him shyly.

"Like I said, you are too young," Hei repeated, this time seriously.

"Just wait, just wait patiently until my 17th birthday, and I will be yours forever. Isn't that promising, Hei?" Suou asked enthusiastic. "Someone who will always stand by your side?" she added and smiled softly.

Hei tought about it. "I like the sound of it," then he smiled again mischievously.

"Do we have an agreement?" Suou asked hopefully. Hei expressions went blank, but he nodded. "Yayy! I want your promise now!" Suou demanded.

"Huh?" the black reaper face questioned.

"Aren't lovers are supposed to have like, a pair of items?" the contractor girl looked disappointed.

"Like ring?" Hei confirmed. Suou nodded. "You already thought it that far?" Hei sweat dropped.

"Of course! Since I'm a copy and I don't have any purpose, you already giving me one, that's why that is very important! I decided that weather Shion is important for me, from now on…" Suou said with dedication. "I am home, when I'm with you, my place is with you," then she reassured him.

"And July is home when she's with you, so in the end I have to carry both of you?" Hei didn't look too happy.

"Isn't it great? Mao can come too!" and Suou response is the entire contrast.

"My, my… Ring is too old for you, I'll give it when you are 17. Does my words aren't enough for you?" Hei shook his head and pinched her cheek.

"You said act do better sometimes," Suou protested.

Hei let her cheek go. "Just lean here with me," then gave her signal to lie down beside him.

"We can't bargain about this aren't we?" the girl is really stone headed.

"No," Hei closed his eyes.

"Whatever, just know you always be my side…" Suou has finally given up, she lifted her shoulder and lie next to him. "What's with you with the time and etc?" then asked quietly.

"Like I said, we never know what will tomorrow bring. That's why, we have to finish our own business and hope that there are still tomorrow for four of us," Hei explained patiently. "Now go to sleep, Mao will be back about one hour. I'll tuck you to your futon," then he patted her shoulder.

"Then does this mean, date with you, settle with you, marry with you, it's all just a dream?" but Suou can't help her thought.

"Just get some sleep, okay," Hei persuaded her.

"One more question, please," Suou begged. "Are you going to pretend that none of this happens, this morning?" she asked sadly.

"We need to be professional when it comes to dawn and day," Hei replied calmly. "And no, I'm not going to pretend that none of this is happen. At night, we'll be together again," he kissed her hair tenderly.

Hearing that has finally relief Suou's heart. It's already more than enough for her. "Good night Hei," she said softly and snuggled onto his chest.

Hei tighten his embraces around her. "Good night, my Suou," and whispered coldly.

When Suou woke up the next morning, she found herself already laying on her own futon, clean, body already wrapped in previous pajama, and cover in blanket. She tried to recall her memory last night, she smiled after she remembered every single thing.

Last night is the first time she can finally sleep in peace after all the incidents happened.

She looked around sleepily, July still fast asleep beside her, and Mao lay peacefully between her and him, only the couch is empty, that means Hei already woke.

Wasting no more time, Suou sits up, yawned, and stretched her body. She could hear sounds from the kitchen, Hei is probably there, making breakfast. She wants to help him but of course she needs to be fresh first, so she stands up and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. She blushed a lot when she takes shower, thinking that she stands right now in a place where the miracles happened last night. She wore her black tees and short pants, and then finally stepped out of the bathroom.

She opened the curtain that leads to the kitchen quietly and founds Hei's back stands behind the table, the man look like he's working on something. Suou focused on his neck and his broad shoulder, last night her arms wrapped around them tightly, thinking that is making her blushed.

"G-good morning," she threw her greetings card.

"Yeah," Hei answered, he couldn't care less. Well, he does said that they need to be pro's at day, so Suou doesn't really matter his cold replied to her, she also already anticipate if he will not smile at all, not until night comes for them.

"What are you making?" she tried to sound as normal as possible, not sound like shy or longing.

Hei didn't answer, instead he took a large bun from the fridge and spreading flour to it at the table. Suou curiously approached him. She watched him working, then she looked at the bowl of meat near the bun and realized.

"Pelmeni? You're making Pelmeni right?" she asked happily.

"That's right," Hei said coldly. Despite his ice response, Suou's face is getting brighter. She was sure that though he said they have to be pro's, he really meant it when he said he care a lot about her, because now he is making her favorite dish. For the first time he probably wanted her to feel like she's home.

"I'll help you!" Suou volunteered cheerfully. Her mood this morning is getting better and better. Of course, Hei rejected, but eventually Suou was succeeding to make her way to help him.

They gathered to eat about a half an hour later with complete members. Mao and July said that it's not Pelmeni, but steam buns. Suou insisted that it's Pelmeni, Hei actually agrees with her, but of course he didn't express it. Eventually they eat it and it tasted good, so no one argued about the dish name again.

"We'll operate separately today," Hei, the one who eats most of it and finished them quicker than the other has finally stands up.

"Are you going somewhere again?" Mao asked and looked up from his bowl.

"I have something that I need to take care of," Hei replied as he's leaving the table.

"I'll help!" Suou is prepared to come with him.

"You have things you need to do," Hei has finished tying his shoes and stood. "I'll take care my own problems," he said without looking at her and opens the door.

Suou knew that what he meant is connecting to last night. "You'll come back, right?" she asked concernedly, stopped him before he walks out the door. "Promise me you will!" she stood and demanded it bravely. "I'll take care my own problems too, so…" she insisted.

"Alright," Hei agreed and walks out.

Suou is not really happy about it, it will be a lot better if he said I promise, not alright.

"Look, inside your bag," the girl almost jumped out from her shoes when suddenly the door opens again and the man's head looked in.

"What?" Suou asked confusedly.

"Consider it as my promises to you. Don't loose it," Hei smiled lightly and closed the door.

Suou froze, she heard his foot steps getting away. After that she walked to her bag near the couch where the black reaper slept.

"He's gone?" asked Mao.

"Yes," Suou nodded as she sits on the couch. She took her bag and putted it on her thick, then looking inside it carefully.

"What is it missy?" Mao asked confusedly when he heard the girl giggling. July also glances at her.

"It's nothing," the girl replied happily, there are two star cranes in her hand with blue and red color. The momonga and the doll decided to let her be, what is it that so fun or interesting from a star cranes anyway.

It was just after the day. Tonight, they are supposed to meet again. Tonight, they shall be together again.

But tonight… She'll leave, and he have to face it, that he's not belonged with her. He will never be.

"Stop…"

Hei stood in the flower field quietly. Watching the red haired girl muttered hopelessly. He switched his vision to the boy doll behind her. Now, only one thing left to do.

"Don't erase them!"

He was confused. What is he supposed to do? He was touch by her efforts to defend her memories, her memories with him. The previews night plays inside his memory. He doesn't want her to go, he never want that since the he doesn't know when.

"They're my memories…!"

He looked up at the white haired girl in black suit. She stared back, but does nothing.

"Don't erase them!" Suou yelled with all her might and pointed her riffle to her enemy. Her heart aching, it beats quickly and sharply, it's in so much pain. How could she do this to her? After what she's been through, after she knows that she doesn't supposed to be exist in the first place, after her brother took away, after July gone, after Hei care about her… How could Yin still do this to her?

She wanted to meet him… she wanted to meet him so bad. Right now, they supposed to be together. It supposed to be their hour…

Just before she pulled the trigger, a warm big hand covered her cold hand, stopping her. She knows who it is. The only man who doesn't like her to shot and never would.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly, hoping she's not wrong. Did he really come for her?

"You won't need this where you going," Hei stepped carefully beside her. He took her riffle softly and throws it away. He will protect her. He will always protect her, that's why she won't need that.

The riffle touches the ground and scatters into pink pieces of light, and then disappears.

"What are you doing here?" Suou asked weakly as Hei sat behind her.

"I'm here for you," the man she loved whispered as he took her to his embrace softly. He wrapped his arms warmly around her. Her body is almost empty. She almost forgets about him. But he knows that she struggle for him.

"Where are we going next?" she asked again with tears flowing onto her cheeks.

He keeps quiet, because he doesn't know, yet.

"We'll always be together, right?" her body is getting cold.

He still not answers.

_Why didn't you answer_? "We can continue our journey, right?" _even if it's only a dream, only a hope. Just say yes… I need you to say yes._

"Yeah, that's right," he finally mutters in her dark hair.

She smiled to herself. "You're lying," she knows.

Hei eyes widen for a moment. "No," he said. "I'm not lying," and he knew it's true. He glanced to her face, it was pale, weak, and almost empty. "I'll always be by your side," he wiped her tears and caressed her cheek gently.

Really? Did he really mean that? That's more than enough.

She closed her eyes peacefully. "Hei…" and called his name for one last time.

It's very painful for him. It torches him. "Suou," he called her name too, but she didn't listen, she can't listen to him, not anymore. He laid her gently on the ground. Then he leaned and gave her lips a soft kiss, the standard one. "One day, I will come for you," he whispers in her ears. Then he straightens himself and takes a long look at her face. "I promise," for one last time he strokes her hair.

Then there he sits for a long time. Almost forget with what he is supposed to do. "Hei," until a cold hand touched his shoulder.

He looked up beyond his shoulder. "Yin," he said, looking at the girl in white suit. "I'm sorry," he added, for both her misery and the change in his feelings.

The girl just smile mischievously, she knows what he's apologizing for. "It's not late," Yin said. "Kill me," she looked into his eyes.

The time is finally come. He smiled. "Right," and stood.

He walked to no where. His eyes gazing intently to the fake starry skies up above. His hands fulled because he carried the empty scandinavian doll with silver hair.

"Suou," he never realized how she meant for him until she's gone.

But that's okay, he'll find a way to take care of her, even from distance. And someday he'll come to her, for her—even though he knew that it will be impossible, he doesn't even know how to reach her, and she's getting further away from the earth.

But somehow he knows that he'll meet her again. After all, they still in one world, and he made a promise…

**So, what do you think? I was so sad when the ending comes in the movie, I really hoped that there will be the third season where Hei and Suou meet again. I think they have unfinished business in some way. By the way, I'm planning to make the sequel for this, but probably not at this story, I'll make it in another one shot. If I had more than ten or enough reviews then I may continue it, so please review… Have a nice day.**


End file.
